lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Hiroshi Ando
Despite what others may believe, Hiroshi has a good heart. He really hates to see others suffering, even if it’s a Britannian child. He is also a skilled strategist, quickly determining the best routes and best ways to launch an attack and defend an oncoming attack. He is bad judgment of character, particularly before he gets to know that person. This has resulted in a lot of arguments between him and the other members, leaving him to storm out for a few hours. He carries a temper that is seen on occasion when something for him doesn’t go right. He is not very patient, often trying to push others into hurrying up. This has also resulted in him becoming so impatient for the others to get going that he has often gone ahead without waiting for them. His sister, Luka is another weakness for him, and despite the fact she can take care of herself, he still worries about her, particularly of her drinking habit. Because of his concern, he has locked up the drinking cabinet, refusing her the key. Hiroshi also has allergy induced asthma that often triggers when he is around dust and pollen. He carries an Abuterol inhaler to help reduce his wheezing and constant coughing. One of Hiroshi’s problems is that he wouldn’t need the inhaler so much if he did not smoke, and Hiroshi smokes six cigarettes per day. History Hiroshi's life history begins in the Moon Kingdom under Queen Serenity’s rule. Before the marriage of Emperor Charles and Queen Serenity, his family, the Andos were of a prime minister class. The prime ministers were responsible for overseeing the laws and making suggestions to Queen Serenity at how to govern the Moon Kingdom, though most of the time Queen Serenity was a just and wise ruler, capable of making her own decisions when needed. For thousands of years, the Ando family faithfully and loyally served their queen, passing down the title of Prime Minister to each first born son. When Hiroshi’s great grandfather, Hyun, became prime minister, an attack by Queen Nelehenia resulted against King Charles and Queen Serenity. From that day, it seemed everyone’s lives had changed for the worse. In time, Queen Serenity had banished King Charles from the Moon Kingdom, and Charles had become a terrible tyrant bent on creating the perfect human race according to his standards. Believing he could set things right, Hyun decided to follow Charles to what was now renamed Britannia. In truth, he detested how unfairly Charles treated the citizens, favoring only those of Britannian bloodline or even those with royalty blood over commoners and those of low class status. For a time, he tried to reason with Charles, but his words often fell on deaf ears. After Hyun and his wife Kyung-Soon had a son they had named Shin, it became clear that Charles was not to be trusted and their very lives were endangered. The family fled and hid among those setting up a resistance against the Britannia kingdom. During this time, Hyun and Kyung passed down the story line of being prime ministers of the Moon Kingdom, vowing that one day their title would be returned to them. For when they had fled from Charles, their very status and title had been stripped from them. They had never forgotten their family history though, and each child born into the family was made aware of it. Hiroshi was the last male descendant to be born to the Ando family, the heir to being prime minister should the title again be re-established. His parents before they were killed during a Britannian attack had shared the news with him and his sister Luka. Hiroshi hadn’t taken to it so easily, feeling pressured to make a choice of leading the people and setting down ground rules. He decided he would have no part in his inheritance, nor did he want to be leader of the Resistance group he had joined. He left that part up to Naoto, and then later his sister, and still again much later when Zero came along and took over. It was Zero who proved to be a better leader, perhaps the best leader the Resistance ever had. Hiroshi, under the advice and pressure of others, did eventually decide to become second in command. Because of his skill at strategies in battle, and understanding why rules must be followed and how they are to be followed, he took the job of aiding Zero, becoming the go to guy whenever Zero is missing in action. Hiroshi in truth does not hold a lot of patience and has been known to fly off the handle when things don’t go right. He tends to smoke a lot due to this, despite the fact it worsens his asthma. Hiroshi is usually out in the midst of battles or flying in his Flying Bear when he needs to get out for a while. He does not like to remain inside the hidden main base, and instead visits other Resistance bases, oversees border activities through a spy network, and maintaining Knightmare training for those who wish to learn to pilot a Knightmare. Hiroshi, though he hates to see anyone suffer, has a lot of resentment toward Charles for stripping his family away from their title, and for causing the death of nearly the entire Ando bloodline. Because of the ongoing Resistance with much bloodshed, Hiroshi refuses to fall in love and marry. He desires to bring no children into the world because he does not want to see them suffer or killed. It is Hiroshi’s one desire to see Haumea become a freed nation with its rightful ruler on the throne, but he has yet to see that take place. Plot Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *Superb Flier: Hiroshi pilots his own Knightmare Frame that he dubs the Bear. Its massive armory was designed with superior body design to make it look like a mechanical bear. The bear was designed to launch forward in such a way that it would appear to look like it was flying, even though it was not. This has resulted in his alias: The Flying Bear. He is quite skilled at piloting his Frame, easily maneuvering it through and between other charging Knightmares. How he does this is by a radar unit installed inside his video surveillance unit, which informs him what directions to go. *Computerized sleeve: The right sleeve of Hiroshi’s uniform bears a flat screen digital computer that works at analyzing battle pattern, and the strength and weapons systems of other Knightmares, working particularly on Gloucesters, Glasgows, Sutherlands, Vincents, Portlands, Galahads Gawains, Lancelots, Mordreds, Akatsuki, Burai, and Gekka. The computer tells him what weapons these systems have, if they are in use or not in use, how strong the damage those weapons can dish out, and the strength of the Knightmares themselves. The computer also helps determine the best route to take during a battle, as well as a best escape route when needed. *Silence: During difficult times, Hiroshi has the ability to suddenly become completely silent. This means he neither speaks nor thinks, leaving even his mind completely blank and unreadable. He was once assaulted years before joining the Resistance, and it was his silence that saved him from death, when his attackers, Britannian citizens deemed him dumb and deaf and let him go. Love Interests Coming Soon! Knightmare Frame Coming Soon! Trivia *Hiroshi likes reading any type of book or article he can get his hands on. His favorite novels are those of fantasy mixed with technology and strategy, and his desired article reading involves mystery crimes. *Hiroshi appears around his early twenties when he is actually in his early thirties. *He also plays both Chess and Go. *He does not particularly like dogs, but tolerated Thunder's dog Disani. *He is impatient which often leads him to explode from losing his temper, *He loves his sister Luka, but outwardly never seems to show it. However, if something were to happen to Luka, Hiroshi's reaction would be a negative one. ... Also See *Luka Ando *The Black Knights